


pound the alarm

by asterbells



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag This, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Holy crap that’s not a fist bump that’s a fist to the face—</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	pound the alarm

**Author's Note:**

> "where's the safe and sound update you promised" you may ask  
> "....." i will answer
> 
> sudden random thought that body-slammed itself to the top of my to write list when talking with @chebitz i have so many regrets BUT TY FRIEND FOR ALL THE INSPIRATION
> 
> beta-ed by the smol unruly child called paola(crossbelladonna@tumblr)! none of you know how scared i was to have her read my shit oh my god

* * *

 

The only thing Chat registers is an enraged war cry before a hair pin the _size of a car_ is hurtling towards Ladybug and he _moves_.

 

When he slams her out of the way, Chat can only hear a shrill yelp before the ornament slams into his gut and lodges into the building behind him.

 

_“Chat Noir!!”_

 

In hindsight, he probably should have realized how bad things would look from Ladybug’s angle. He’s about 99% sure Ladybug thinks he’s been impaled and 120% sure he should _get up now and show her he’s fine_.

 

After he starts breathing again.

* * *

 

_“Miraculous Ladybug!”_

 

As the wreckage from the latest akuma attack is fixed, Chat grins and turns to Ladybug, fist already extended with a happy “pound it!” before—

 

“ ** _POUND IT._ ** ”

 

_Holy crap that’s not a fist bump that’s a fist to the face—_

 

Chat quickly startled to the side, narrowly missing the angry fist, before jumping back with his arms up. “ _Wooah_ th—”

 

“OH SO _NOW_ YOU DODGE.”

 

Wincing as he glances at Ladybug, Chat cautiously steps back as he tries to appease the seething superhero in front of him. “Er, Ladybug—”

 

“ _DON’T YOU LADYBUG ME_.” Snarling, Ladybug marches right up to him and starts jabbing her finger in his chest. “I was _so worried_ I thought you were _actually run through_ _damn it_ why do you _always have to do something stupid to try and save me_ —”

 

Something warm fills Chat Noir’s chest as Ladybug continues to rant, punctuating her points with several jabs, and he can’t help but feel giddy at how much his partner cares. It’s a moot point no matter what she says, he thinks, even objectively, Ladybug’s safety will alway be prioritized over Chat Noir’s safety, but it’s always reassuring to be reminded that someone _cares_. He gently grabs the hand that’s still poking at his chest. “M’Lady—”

 

“ _No you don’t get to say anything right now._ ”

 

“Lady—”

 

“Always, _always,_ throwing yourself in front of me don’t you have _any_ self-preservation instincts?”

 

“ _Ladybug_ —”

 

“WHAT.” Glaring up at him, her eyes are _daring_ him to say something in his defense, until they widen in surprise when her earrings let out soft beeps.

 

Smiling softly down at her, he brushes a gentle hand over her earring. “You should probably go now.”

 

Chat swears he can see her eyes tear up for the tiniest bit, before her breath hitches and she pulls him down into a tight hug. More than a little shocked, Chat can do nothing more than blink in surprise as Ladybug wraps her arms tightly around his torso and she buries her face into his neck.

 

By the time Chat has collected himself, Ladybug’s already pulling back and giving him one last glare and a final mutter of “stupid kitty” before she pulls out her yo-yo and swings off into the night.

* * *

 

Ladybug’s transformation runs off as soon as she lands in her bed. Grabbing her pillow, she muffles a scream before rolling onto her back. As Tikki floats over her, peering worriedly down at her charge, Marinette pouts.

 

“Tikki, was I too harsh on him? I was just _so scared_ , all I really thought was _run through with that pin_ —”

 

At TIkki’s chuckle, Marinette stops and throws Tikki a petulant look.

 

“Time and time again, Chat Noirs have always tried their best to protect their Ladybugs, even at their own cost. Don’t worry about it too much, you did a good thing telling him what you did today. You’re not the only one worried about him, no matter what that silly cat says. He’ll be fine, don’t you worry.”

 

Dropping down to rest her head against Marinette’s, Tikki nuzzles the girl gently.

 

“And you gotta get ready to get to bed or you’ll be late again tomorrow!”

 

Giggling, Marinette gently hugged the kwami back before hopping out of bed.

 

“Mm, you’re right. I’ll yell at him again if he tries to do something stupid again. Ooph, time to go to bed~!” She says in a trill.

* * *

 

When Adrien releases his transformation, he collapses into his chair as he spins his seat around in glee, unable to contain the stupid grin on his face.

 

“Plagg did you _see_ that? Ladybug _hugged_ me, she _does_ care about me!”

 

Adrien’s merriment stops when he’s met with a faceful of angry kwami as Plagg makes his displeasure known.

 

“Of _course_ she cares! Of course she hugged you she was _worried_ you numb nut even _I_ was worried!” Taking in the shocked expression on his chosen’s face, “You’ve gotta _stop_ Adrien, you need to stop throwing yourself away so easily! Ladybug might be needed to cleanse the akumas, but she needs _you_ at her back as well! Physically _and_ emotionally! You’re not alone now! You hafta take care of yourself too!”

 

Flying in even closer, Plagg glares at Adrien, “Promise. Promise right now you won’t do something that stupid again.”

 

Unable to do anything but nod mutely, Adrien acquiesces, eyes wide as he stares at the for once serious kwami.

 

With a huff, Plagg floats back and plants himself on Adrien’s table. “Good, now gimme some camembert, I’m tired from all that action today.”

 

Chuckling, Adrien breaks out of his stupor and pulls open a drawer to grab a tin of cheese. He smiles and laughs softly as Plagg gorges himself on an entire block of cheese, unable to control the sappy grin on his face.

 

_I was so worried I thought you were actually run through damn it._

 

_Even I was worried!_

 

Pulling out another tin of camembert, Adrien’s smiles grows even wider at Plagg’s excited cheer.

 

He can’t quite remember the last time someone actively showed concern and _anger_ for his well-being. To have two of the closest ones in his life showing that they care…

 

Maybe black cats aren’t actually as unlucky as people make them out to be.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ALL I WANTED WAS LADYBUG TO POUND IT TO CHAT'S FACE I'M NOT QUITE SURE WHAT HAPPENED BUT AT LEAST IT DIDN'T HIT 1K [sobs]
> 
> i love kudos and comments hello//
> 
> come scream w me abt these losers at [tumblr](http://tei-gen.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbell_s)


End file.
